Stupid young boy
by brightshadowflame
Summary: Mai reflects on her relationship with Zuko.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar: Last Airbender characters or universe.**

Sometimes he really was stupid. She loved him, but he really could be an idiot.

He was prince of a nation. He made speeches in front of huge crowds, he had lived in banishment for years, he had felt betrayal, he had fought his inner demons, and fought at the front line of many battles. But talking to girls – now that was something he just couldn't do

He did try to be smooth — really he did. He tried his best to be romantic, but it just didn't ever work out the way he planned. His actions of affection often coming across clumsy and comical rather than seductive.

He tried to buy her ice cream but it ended up in her lap. He attempted to give her gifts of broken seashells, which clearly didn't impress. He tried to be protective, but just became unreasonably jealous, making them both fight and storm off.

However in his defence, if it had been any normal girl, they might have liked these things, but Mai wasn't really normal. But that was why he liked her. He didn't want someone who agreed with him on everything, who loved him for his title or position, who wanted to go to parties and spend time at court. No, he wanted someone whom he could trust, who was there for him, someone who was independent, and someone who loved him truly and wholeheartedly. That was Mai, but apparently it wasn't enough.

She would have gone to the ends of the earth for him, but apparently that wasn't good enough. He trusted her and loved her, but not enough to take him with her.

_Dear Mai,  
><em>_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm leaving. I know I'm an idiot, and have probably screwed this up for us. However, I wanted to let you know that you deserve better. I couldn't bring you into this – that wouldn't be fair. Please try to forget about me, and move on to have a happy life. When the time comes (if it ever does) stay safe.  
><em>_I love you,  
><em>_Zuko_

He was stupid, and really couldn't talk to girls as that letter showed, but the message hurt. He'd abandoned her. Her life before him had been boring and pointless, but then he came back and she felt something different, she was so happy, and he had taken that away from her. She hated him for that. She didn't even deserve to be spoken to face to face. He was so very stupid.

She wanted to tell him that when she saw him for those few precious minuets before the riots started, but the words didn't form. She also wanted to tell him how much she loved him, and beg him to take her with him, but that didn't happen either. She was hurt and angry and nothing made any sense that day, apart from one thing. Saving his life; now that was something she understood, and something she didn't regret.

It wasn't until after her uncle had let her out of the prison that she had found out what exactly had happened. She'd found out from the watertribe boy funnily enough. Him and his girlfriend had come to the prison to release the Kyoshi warriors amongst others on the soon-to-be-firelord's orders. She was about to leave the island when she bumped into them. He'd given her one of the biggest hugs she'd ever received, and he was honestly lucky not to have lost an arm.

"Mai!" The boy had shouted at her, "Long time no see! What are you doing here?" At that comment the Kyoshi warrior – Suki – had the tact to look embarrassed.  
>"I was in prison." Sokka just looked puzzled, and then his face lit up.<br>"Oh yeah! I bet Zuko will be happy to see you!" This caught her interest, and her eyes lit up slightly, the only display of emotion that either of the other two had ever really seen come from the gloomy young girl.  
>"Is he alright?" She asked trying not to let the panic show in her voice. Sokka smiled.<br>"Yeah, he will be fine! Wouldn't worry! How are you getting out of here?" He asked, dragging her against her will (along with Suki) back into the very prison she had just been let out of. Mai however was having none of it, and untangled herself from Sokka. There was something very wrong with the sentence Sokka had just said.  
>"What do you mean, 'he will be fine'? What happened?" She asked, her voice even icier than normal.<br>"Oh, he was just hit by lightning. Nothing much!" That earned him a smack on the head from Suki, and a glare from Mai, but after that he told Mai everything that had happened since they had escaped the Boiling Rock, confirming and countering what Mai had been told in the prison, and the rumours she had heard.

* * *

><p>When she saw him again things were different. She was calm and happy. All the running and fighting was over, and they could finally be at peace. It was a sunny day in the capital as she walked towards the palace gates. She had only gotten back a few minuets ago and was heading straight for the palace. She had been dropped off by Sokka and Suki on the Avatar's bison (not something she would ever want to repeat), and was anxious to see the soon-to-be-firelord. It was the coronation today, and although it was early morning and relatively cool outside, people were bustling on the streets, getting ready for the days celebrations.<p>

The guards didn't stop her as she walked straight through the gates, obviously recognising her from her younger days. She walked through the central courtyard and gardens getting the occasional nod from servants who were trying to repair the damage done in the week previous. It shocked Mai to see just how much of the palace had been damaged, and the thought of Zuko battling here made her walk even faster.

She walked through the never ending palace corridors and stopped when she reached his door. It was his old room, not the official chambers of the Firelord, but Mai knew that this was where he would be. She hesitated before entering. Would he want to see her? He had left her hadn't he? Why would he want her here now? She just pushed those thoughts aside however: they wouldn't do her any good now.

So she took a deep breath and walked into the room. She spotted him struggling with his clothes, bandages wrapped around his middle. Seeing him alive calmed her instantly, the whole way here, she realised, she'd been imagining him literally lying on his deathbed. She was relieved to see that he would be fine, just like Sokka had told her. She just lent back into the archway and admired him for a moment before speaking.

"Do you want some help with that?" She said softly, but loud enough to be heard. Hearing her voice Zuko paused with struggling with his robes and looked at her.  
>"Mai…" He smiled, his eyes alight with happiness, and Mai realised that she needn't have worried about him not wanting to see her. It was pretty obvious that he did. "You're okay! They let you out of prison?" She smiled.<br>"My uncle pulled some strings," She said calmly helping him into his robes. Then she quietly added, "And it doesn't hurt to have the new Firelord as your boyfriend." He smiled broadly at this.  
>"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" She almost wanted to hit him for his bluntness, but was too happy to even think about it.<br>"I think it means I actually kind of like you…" She blushed when saying that, and he brought her in for a hug, both of them gripping each other tightly. However after a few seconds she pulled away. She needed to make one thing **very** clear.  
>"But don't ever break up with me again!" He smiled cheekily at her at that, and both went in for a kiss.<br>"I missed you." He muttered into her hair after a short while. She smiled, and looked into his eyes.  
>"I missed you too." He quickly kissed her again.<br>"And I'm sorry…for what happened. I-I was…" He struggled trying not to look her in the eyes. She moved her head forcing him to look at her.  
>"You were stupid."<br>"Yeah." His smile dipped slightly.  
>"Bit of an idiot really." Again he nodded, this time frowning slightly.<br>"Oh and that letter was awful!" He looked a bit hurt at that, but nodded all the same.  
>"You really can't talk to girls!" At that he looked affronted.<br>"Hey!"  
>"But I still love you." His mouth formed an 'O', but he quickly recovered, and kissed her deeply and hard.<br>"I love you too."

They remained that way for a while, until they both realised Zuko should be out there in a few minuets, so she hurriedly helped him into his robes, and headed outside herself to watch the celebrations. Once there she sat next to Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors, entranced by the whole event.  
>She had never been so happy, and as the stupid boy she was in love with gave her a small smile when he thought no one else was looking, she realised that life was perfect, and hoped it would always remain that way.<p> 


End file.
